The Singing Fairy
by An1M3Pr0z
Summary: Its Karaoke Night in Fairy Tail and Natsu decides to go up on stage a reveal a long kept secret to the Guild. His Ability to sing (Suck at Summary's Sorry :P) One-Shot


Fairy Tail was currently have Karaoke Night, the do this once every week on Fridays and everyone decides whether they will sing or just listen to others embarrass themselves. So far only Elfman, Gajeel, and Laxus had gone and they were awful.

"I Wonder who is going next?" Gray says as Everyone on team Natsu began to think about who would go next except one pink haired Dragon slayer because he knew that he was going to go.

"Alright who is going to Go Next?" Makarov asks catching almost everyone's attention. Natsu raises his hand causing all heads to snap to him as he walks towards Makarov on top of the stage who just hand him the Microphone and whispers something to Natsu.

"Good Luck" Natsu just nods at him and stands in the center of the Stage causing most people to think about why he would willingly embarrass himself except Natsu had a deep secret he had never told anyone. He loved to sing and made his own songs all the time, one of which he was going to sing.

"Natsu my boy, what song are you going to sing for us?" Makarov asks since he is the Judge of how well everyone who goes sings.

"I'm Going to sing my own song that I created" Natsu says causing many eyes to widen since they believed that Natsu would never have the patience to write a song since he is always so hyper and itching for a fight with whoever was willing, or unwilling as he would just punch someone to engage in a fight.

"What is the Name of your song?"

"It's called Be Somebody" Natsu says, his shyness beginning to show with his face that's beginning to turn a deep shade of red.

"Alright well when you're ready Natsu" Makarov says, excited to hear Natsu sing. Natsu just Nods and Grabs the Guitar off the floor and positions it correctly before beginning to sing

 _ **I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am**_

 _ **Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times**_

 _ **I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am**_

 _ **I remember where it all began so clearly**_

Many people were shocked by how well he was singing and how they never knew that he could actually sing when they have known eachother for years and they all thought that they knew everything about him.

 _ **I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way**_

 _ **And you create in me something I would've never seen**_

 _ **When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door**_

 _ **So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me**_

 _ **After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound**_

 _ **A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me**_

 _ **And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire**_

 _ **You're the only one who knows who I really am.**_

 _ **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.**_

 _ **We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.**_

 _ **And we're all see through, just like glass**_

 _ **And we can shatter just as fast**_

 _ **That light's been burned out for a while,**_

 _ **I still see it every time I pass**_

 _ **It was lost in the corners of my mind,**_

 _ **Behind a box of reasons why**_

 _ **I never doubted it was there,**_

 _ **It just took a little time to find and even when...**_

 _ **I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way**_

 _ **And you create in me something I would've never seen**_

 _ **When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door**_

 _ **So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me**_

 _ **After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound**_

 _ **A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me**_

 _ **And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire**_

 _ **You're the only one who knows who I really am**_

 _ **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are**_

 _ **We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far**_

 _ **We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are**_

 _ **We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far**_

 _ **I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am**_

 _ **Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times**_

 _ **When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door**_

 _ **So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me…**_

Natsu opens his eyes once he finishes singing and see's everyone cheering and Clapping at his skill in playing the Guitar and singing. Natsu smiles and Bows after putting the Guitar back down as he goes back to his Table that Team Natsu is sitting At. From that day on Natsu was Called

 **The Singing Fairy**.


End file.
